Giuseppe Todaro
Biography Giuseppe Todaro (born November 27, 1991) (age 23) is an actor and high school teacher. He moved to Helena, Montana on May 2012 and was born in Sassari, Italy. Marshall was adopted in 2005, and Stacie was adopted in 2007, both from the United Kingdom. He is dating Venere Todaro. He is currently on his final year of college in order to become a schoolteacher upon finishing a Master's degree. He also plans to send his daughter to a boarding school in Saudi Arabia. Family Tree *Father: Ermes Todaro *Mother: Ada Todaro *Brothers: Angelo Todaro (1994-), Pietro Todaro (1995-), Giovanni Todaro (1996-), Marshall Todaro (1992-) *Sister: Stacie Todaro (1994-) Appearance He has black hair and dark eyes, but he wears different outfits like the other siblings and normal people. He also has a shaved Hitler-esque mustache. One of his tops is a light brown sweater which has a Nazi sign on the shoulder. Ji woong's Exam Challenge (2012-present) Game 1 He works as a teacher in the game. His mission is to defeat all the students. He teamed up with people like John Jamie and Marie Joe. Game 3 Ji woong and his classmates have been seperated into worlds once again. But, Giuseppe and his allies team up to defeat a million enemies and exchange their skeletons to play minigames. They also defeat Ji woong and his classmates, and others. MultiNanny 24-7 (2012-present) (TBA now) For the second season, Giuseppe replaced Gloria Robinson. Supernanny: The Theory (2014-present) (TBA now) Before Supernanny (1991-2016) (1991-present now) Imagination crystal balls Those imagination crystal balls are not even true, since Giuseppe Todaro graduated high school in 2009, therefore finishing a semester earlier than his peers. Those are unlocked in Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Skeletal Mind Reader. He did graduate in 2013, but he got his Bachelor's degree. He is "looking forward" to getting his Master's degree later this school year. Valentina Todaro (Venere Todaro's real name) is actually born in 1996, not 2006. Iconic-Todaro Visits (2015-2032) (TBA now) He met Paula Iconic by August 27, 2012 and graduated high school on 2013. He finishes college on 2015 with a Master's Degree to become a teacher. He marries Paula Iconic on 2016. He punishes people under 18 for watching TV. However, he does not get fired from his job as a teacher. He is seemingly drunk due to drinking alcohol for a long time. He drank alcohol from the age of 29 (2021) to 40 (2032). He drank alcohol no more than three times a week. 2016 Giuseppe Todaro and the family visited the Birou-Jennings Family after Paula met Nicole Birou-Jennings via Facebook. The parents are celebrity YouTubers Robert Jennings (aka Bobjenz) and Nicole Birou-Jennings and they have six children. The children hid in their rooms with doors locked after learning about Giuseppe's reputation. 2017 Giuseppe Todaro and the family visited the Kirochu Family because Paula met Ji min via Facebook. Paula also saw Ji min and Ji Woong's famous sketch comedy show on YouTube. 2032 He had seven children, until his youngest son died of Shaken Baby Syndrome in the hospital because of him. Kevin was born in 2031 and died in 2032. Kevin cried and tried to get Giuseppe's attention while he was watching a movie which was inappropriate for children called The Rocky Horror Picture Show XVI. Giuseppe got Kevin out of the walker and violently shook him for interrupting during resulting in brain damage. He moved back to Italy with his siblings. In 2032, Giuseppe met a 25-year old hot girl named Venere. They are married in early 2033. Venere is taught English in 2034 by Giuseppe Todaro at age 27--he is 42. He and his siblings and Venere moved to Brooklyn, New York. 2034 Giuseppe and his siblings moved to Brooklyn, NY. He found a lobby where Giuseppe and his siblings and Venere can get their jobs. Gadadhara said that the first 100 people to take apartment building 7 will get their job and their apartments for free, that means neither cash nor credit card is needed. By the time the crew came in, only 57 people took apartments for free. Giuseppe and his siblings and Venere got to own and share the very good apartment. Only Giuseppe and his siblings garnered the job at Gadadhara's school since Venere already has a job as a fashion designer, where she makes $2,000,000 each year. Venere felt lonely and wanted a child of her own. Quotes *"F***ING SPANKING!!!!!!" *"TOYS ARE FOR BABIES! TV IS FOR ADULTS!" * "I hate children!" *"GET IN THE GODD*** SHOWER NOW!" *"WALLET THIEF!" *"Rico, you'd better get your a** home from school!" In Supernanny: The Theory Animated In Supernanny Mysteries He appears in the episode Jam Scam, in which he is the suspected culprit behind the covering of Rico's face in jam. Trivia *In the case of the crystal balls, when Giuseppe and Paula met, she was working as a waitress and was attracted by his 'he-man' attitude. *His full name is Giuseppe Pablo Todaro. *He plans on teaching middle school. Specifically, he wants to teach grades from 6th grade to 12th grade. 6th grade is elementary, 7th and 8th grade is middle school, and 9th to 12th is high school. *He once accused Rico of stealing money out of his wallet. Category:People Category:Selfish People Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Selfish Fathers Category:Abusive Fathers Category:Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Parents Category:Selfish Parents Category:Abusive Parents Category:People born in 1991 Category:People born in November Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:People from Italy Category:Mannies Category:Villains Category:Alcoholics Category:People from Montana Category:Parents from Montana Category:Fathers from Montana Category:People from USA Category:Parents from USA Category:Fathers from USA